You Want What They Have
by Chezza3009
Summary: An announcement at an engagement party gets Michonne upset leading to a unexpected confession to Rick Grimes, in which he then comforts her. This is a Richonne one shot. Smut... plot, then Smut. AU. NO ZA. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** This one shot was inspired by "Charlie Puth's- Attention" lyrics. A bit of plot then all Smutty smut, smut then more plot.

" _You just want attention, you don't want my heart_ _  
_ _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_ _  
_ _Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start_ _  
_ _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you (over you)"_

* * *

 **You want what they have**

"Michonne, are you ready to go?" Andrea shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

When there was no answer after a couple of minutes, Andrea ran up the stairs in her heels, stopping in front of Michonne's bedroom door before walking inside.

"Mich-"she stopped in her tracks, looking at her best friend.

"Omg. Who are you trying to impress wearing that?" She raised her eyebrows pointing at her outfit.

Michonne looked behind her through the reflection while applying her deep shade of red lipstick.

"You look smoking- hot."

Michonne was wearing a black satin dress, with small cami straps that crisscrossed at the back. It hugged her silhouette figure tightly around her curves, especially around her most prized possession. She was also wearing silver strappy heels and silver hoop earrings. Her braids were hanging loosely around her face.

"Thanks, so do you."

"Hmmm well, any chance you're trying to impress a certain man, named Grimes?" Andrea glanced down at her outfit another time.

Michonne rolled her eyes at the mention of her ex- boyfriend's name.

"Why would I want to impress him?" she smacked her lips together, looking at herself one last time in the mirror. Running her hands through her short braids, she grabbed her black clutch from her bed and started heading out towards her bedroom door.

"Oh, ok Michonne sure thing."

"Come on, we're going to be late." Michonne said as she walked past her friend, leaving her standing there in her bedroom.

Michonne and Andrea were heading out to Glenn and Maggie's engagement party. Out of all their friends, they were the first to commit. _It was nice for them_ , Michonne thought. Everything always happened perfectly for them.

They both left Michonne's house, getting into the waiting taxi.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Maggie and Glenn's house. They were both greeted by the newly engaged couple.

"Hope you are prepared Rick's here, and he brought someone with him, her name is Jessie." Maggie whispered in her ear.

"Oh, oh great," Michonne sneered as she walked past her friends.

Rick had his arm wrapped around Jessie's waist when they walked into the living room. Michonne took a glass of champagne resting it in her hand, gripping the glass tight.

Michonne, Andrea, and Sasha were all standing together in a circle.

"I am going to need another one of these or several if I am going to have to look at that all night."

Michonne took a large sip of champagne finishing the glass off before placing it on the metal tray and taking another.

"I can't believe that he brought her here," Sasha said.

"I can." Michonne scoffed.

Jessie was giggling off Rick's arm tapping his shoulder. She was flicking her hair over her shoulder. Jessie was blonde, had green eyes, and had the fairest skin. She wasn't Rick's type. He only had one type and that was Michonne no matter how many times Rick tried to deny this fact over the last few years since they had broken up.

"It's embarrassing," Sasha stated side eyeing the new couple.

"He's embarrassing!" Michonne snapped.

"You're so funny Rick, that's hilarious," Jessie laughed.

" _Hahaha, You're so funny Rick, that's hilarious._ " Michonne mocked what Jessie had just said, as she took another sip from her glass.

Andrea laughed before she spoke.

"Woah, Michonne you're being bitter,"

"Oh whatever! He's not even that funny." Michonne wrapped her arms around her chest.

"No? Well he must have been funny because you were with him for 5 years!" Andrea snapped back, causing Michonne to glare at her as she placed her champagne flute on the table behind them.

"I am going home." She threw her hands in the air.

"No you're not, we just got here." Andrea moaned.

"What, so I can look at Rick and that thing hanging off his arm all night. No thanks!"

Andrea tried to go after Michonne but Sasha pulled her back.

"Just leave her for a little bit. She needs some space," Sasha spoke watching Michonne disappear into the crowded room.

* * *

Michonne was standing at the edge of the living room. Maggie and Glenn were standing at the front of the room. The music had stopped and the entire room of guests had stopped talking. They were about to make a big announcement.

"Me and Glenn just wanted to say thank you for all our friends and family for being here tonight. We appreciate ya'll for coming and sharing this special time with us but..." she held onto Glenn's hand giving it a squeeze.

"We also have some exciting news to tell you."

The crowd all made noises off "oooo's" and all looking at each other then back to the happy couple.

Michonne held her breath as she leaned forward waiting for the reveal.

"We're going to have a baby! Glenn and I are our going to be parents," Maggie smiled.

 _See they get everything_ Michonne thought.

As the crowd shouted "congratulations" and everyone hugged the parents to be.

Michonne came up to parents to be, giving Maggie a hug and kiss and the same with Glenn she slowly backed out of the living room.

Michonne took another champagne glass and headed up the stairs. She came across the spare bed room, shutting the door behind her, she stomped over to the bed and placed the crystal glass on the bed side cabinet. She plopped down on the bed on her back, throwing her clutch down next to her and letting out a loud sigh as she stared up at the ceiling.

A few minutes passed and Michonne heard the bedroom door open, not knowing who it was she spoke.

"God, Andrea. Can I not be on my own for a while?"

"It's not Andrea, it's me."

It was Rick. She would know that southern accent from anywhere. This was even more disappointing that it was him here. Rick had watched Michonne leave the room, and he could tell that she was upset. He didn't know if it had something to do with the announcement but he wanted to find out.

"Go away, what are you doing here?" She lifted her head up from the pillow and stood up in front of him.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing."

"Shouldn't you be downstairs with... what's her name again? Oh, yeah Miss, I laugh at your really bad jokes." She rolled her eyes, whilst walking past him.

Rick chuckled before he spoke.

"Yeah, probably. But I seem to remember you laughing at all my jokes Chonne, I also remember me being funny," Rick smiled as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I was laughing at you, not with you." She rolled her eyes.

"And, I also wanted to make sure you were alright," he spoke.

"Well you don't need to. You should be back downstairs with HER." She was about to open the bedroom door to leave when Rick spoke.

"You do this every damn time Michonne, every time I am with someone new. You ended this. You ended us, not me," he gestured between himself and Michonne.

She crossed her arms over her chest, whilst breathing out a loud huff and looking up at him.

"Well maybe, I changed my mind."

"Yeah, well it doesn't work like that," Rick answered, letting out a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" He stepped into her space, so that they were close their chests gently grazing. Michonne didn't back away from him, instead there was a slight pause before Michonne answered Rick.

"It's Maggie and Glenn. They get everything. A baby, a home, a marriage," tears started to swell in her eyes as she spoke.

He removed his hands from his pockets and raised his fingers to her face. Rick tilted her chin, forcing her to look into Rick's clear blue eyes.

"You want that, a house. Our house? A marriage? Me to be your husband and you to be my wife? A baby? Our baby, for you to carry my baby? I can give you a baby, our baby."

Michonne turned around as she didn't want to hear this right now. She was about to leave when Rick came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. He had missed this so much. His warm breath sending goose bumps across her skin. Rick released his arms from around her waist, running his hands down the fabric of her dress.

* * *

"Put your hands on the door, Michonne." his breath warm against her ear. "Spread your legs wide."

Michonne moved her legs wide, and placed her hands on the back of the door.

Rick placed his hands on the hem of her dress pulling it up so that it was bunched around her hips.

Michonne bowed her head, a small moan escaping her lips. Rick pulled her thong down her legs so they were pooled at her ankles. On his way up he smacked her ass cheeks, and she bit down on her lip, hard.

Rick unbuckled his belt, letting his grey trousers fall to his ankles as his belt hit the wood flooring with a loud clank. Rick hooked his fingers into his underwear and pulled them down just past his thighs. He pulled them down just enough so that he could free himself.

Rick placed his right hand on her small waist.

"Hmmm and what about Jessie?" Michonne started to protest as Rick moved his lips to her shoulder. She could feel his erection against her.

Rick leaned over Michonne and locked the bedroom door with his left hand, as he did he whispered in his ex girlfriend's ear.

"Jessie, she could never handle this." He said in his southern drawl.

Michonne moaned quietly as she felt his cock rub against her bare ass again. Rick wrapped his left hand around her waist and with his firm right hand he pushed her back against the door. With his hand travelling towards to the heat between her legs, Rick whispered again.

"Still smooth huh Chonne?" as he rubbed two fingers across her opening.

"Just the way I like it, you're so tight." Rick slowly pushed two fingers inside of her already wet walls.

Michonne chewed on her bottom lip.

"I haven't been with anyone since you Rick."

Rick moved her hair from off her shoulders and groaned in her ear.

"That's because your pussy is mine."

"Hmmm," Michonne whimpered.

Truth be told, Rick hadn't been with anyone since they split up and he had never had sex with any of the other woman he had dated, not even Jessie. No matter how many times she wanted too. Rick couldn't.

He continued to pump two fingers in and out as he fingered her fast. Michonne was moaning and wriggling her hips against his fingers. Rick pulled his fingers out and placed them in his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue around his own fingers.

"God, Chonne. I can't believe how good you taste," Rick said.

Rick placed both of his hands back on her waist as he guided Michonne onto his length watching himself disappear into her inch by inch. Once he was all the way in, he stayed still for a few seconds rotating his hips around in a circle before he started thrusting his powerful hips.

Rick then pulled Michonne back towards the bed while he was still inside of her. The backs of his legs hit the bed. As he came to sit down on the bed, his trousers falling round his ankles. He still gripped onto her waist as she started to bounce her hips. He unzipped the back of her black dress, pulling the spaghetti straps down off her shoulders and pushing them down, exposing her luscious dark skin. Kissing over her back and shoulders, Rick let the dress fall past her breasts, massaging both of them in his hands. Rick pinched her nipple with his thumb and fingers and slowly twisted. The pressure which was starting to build between her legs was becoming too intense for Michonne.

"Hmmm Rick."

Rick leaned back on the bed watching his dick disappear into her sliding in and out of her drenched lips. He was holding onto her ass and gripping her tight.

"Oooh baby, that's it." Rick encouraged her.

Michonne rocked back and forth, a few more times riding him hard.

"You take it so well, you always ride me so good baby," he said as he smacked both of her ass cheeks with the palms of his hands.

Rick leaned forward licking her skin, and he could taste the reminisce of her favourite body wash.

"Get up Michonne and lie down on your back," Rick growled.

She got up on her unsteady legs, still wearing her heels. She laid down on the bed looking up at him through hooded eyes. Rick, got up and removed his shirt from his arms and placed it on the floor, stepping out of his trousers and boxers leaving them behind.

Michonne had been wet, and warm. Her slick juices still coated his dick. Rick ran his hand down his erection rubbing her wetness over his length, all the way up to his tip. Rick became even harder, as he stared down at her beneath him. He licked his lips before he placed himself back between her thighs. Rick climbed onto the bed, and he bent down closer to her. Michonne placing her hands on the back of his head as he blew a hard breath on her dark bud, creating a cool breeze. Michonne shivered because of the sensation.

"Ohh gooooood," Michonne had missed Rick's mouth on her nipples. He always knew how to use his tongue and lips in the right way. Her nipples were the most sensitive part of her body and Rick always knew how to stimulate them to give her the most pleasure.

Rick slowly opened his lips and slipped his tongue out to play with her nipple. He was using lapping motions with, the tip of his tongue, and then back to sucking between his mouth. Rick gently put Michonne's nipple between his teeth nibbling and biting. As he did this, he started to create a sucking sensation with his mouth.

After taking care of each bosom, Rick then moved back onto his knees, lifting her left leg up and placing one on his shoulder as he re -entered her. Michonne placed her hands on his biceps, holding on tight.

Rick pushed in deeper with every thrust, driving into her as far as he could go, before dragging himself out and leaving just the tip inside of her. He continued with the same repetitive motion. Michonne moved her hands, gripping onto the pillows behind her head and moaned Rick each time .

A high- pitched moan escaped Michonne's lips as Rick continued his assault on her pussy. He was grunting in her ear with each deep thrust. Rick was pounding her hard into the mattress. He didn't care if anyone could hear them because this feeling was too good. He knew that someone was bound to hear them soon, as the sounds of the mattress and the bed frame creaking were getting louder with each thrust. With the moans that were slipping from her lips, Rick knew that getting caught would be worth it.

"Keep going," she was begging for more, unashamed.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Rick asked.

"YES, just keep hitting that spot," she replied.

Rick smiled as he looked down at Michonne, who had her eyes shut.

He then removed her leg off his shoulder as she spread her legs wide, hitting her with long, deep strokes. Rick gripped the back of her thighs as Michonne grabbed onto her calves. With each thrust Michonne's perfect round mounds bounced before him.

"Oh, baby your pussy feels so good," Rick growled.

"Yeah," she opened her eyes. Weaving one of her hands through his curls and tugging lightly at the ends.

Rick removed one of his hands off her legs, and started to rub his thumb on her slippery clit, up and down. He needed that release and he wanted Michonne to feel it too.

Michonne's legs started to tremble, her eyes rolling back. Rick thrust even harder, the work of his fingers and his dick was too much for her now.

"Oh fuck. Oh, I'm cumming." She moaned as she started to shake as the waves become stronger and more powerful.

Michonne leaned forward, as Rick leaned down, kissing her lips deeply and muffling her sounds. She fell back down breathless.

"I am going to cum Michonne," Rick could feel Michonne clamping down on him. Her muscles were squeezing him tight, starting to milk him for what he had.

"Then cum in me, give me our baby." she breathed.

He nodded his head, as he rested his face in the crook of her neck. Rick was kissing on the base of her collar bone as he continued to pump his hips, even faster. All that could be heard was the sound of his balls slapping against the back of her thighs. Then Rick felt it, the tightness, he released his warm seed into her waiting walls. He thrusted a few more time, making sure not a drop escaped.

* * *

Rick and Michonne lay on the bed side by side as Rick circled his finger on her thigh, both trying to catch their breaths back.

"I never slept with Jessie or even kissed her. Hell, I never slept with or kissed any of them other woman either. They weren't you, Michonne. No one could ever replace you. No matter how many times I tried, they... just couldn't."

"I meant what I said before. The house, the marriage, the baby. I will give all of those things to you. Please let me give those things to you."

She kissed his lips, slipping her tongue inside.

"Yeah, that's what I want. But first you have to break up with Jessie." She replied.

He nodded, "I will. I will do it now."

They both looked up at the bedroom door as someone was rattling the door handle, trying to get in on the other side, before it suddenly stopped. They both turned to look at each other, quickly they got dressed and headed back down to the party. Rick placed another kiss on Michonne's lips as she left first, adjusting her dress one last time.

* * *

"Where have you been? And what are you smiling about?" asked Andrea.

"Nowhere and nothing, nothing at all," Michonne said as she took a sip from her champagne glass. She was looking at Rick and Jessie's interaction. Rick was taking Jessie out to the garden to break the bad news to her.

Andrea was looking in the direction that Michonne was staring at. She looked between Rick and Jessie then back to Michonne. When the night first started, Michonne couldn't bear to watch their interaction but now she couldn't tear her eyes away. Andrea's face dropped as she spoke.

"Did you just have sex with Rick upstairs? Omg, it was you two in the bedroom fucking!"

Michonne hit Andrea's arm.

"Be quiet Andrea."

Andrea shook her head.

"Now, I feel sorry for Jessie,"

"Why?" she turned to her friend.

"Because she never really had a chance."

Michonne smiled to herself. As Rick headed back over towards them, Michonne held her breath as they both looked into each other's eyes.

"Let's go home Michonne. I am coming back home." Rick said as he intertwined her fingers with his. Michonne nodded her head and gave her glass to Andrea as she walked past with her future husband.

" _you've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwing that dirt all on my name_ _  
_ _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_ _  
_ _Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're right here standing face-to-face_ _  
_ _You already know, already know, already know that you won, oh"_

 **The End**

 **Authors note:** What are your thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Guys I just can't write a one shot. Thank you for all your previous comments, follows and likes I appreciate it so much.

So let's see if Rick made work on his three promises...Ok this is part 2.

* * *

 **You Want What They Have Part 2**

 **Flashback**

 **One year ago...**

"What's with these mind games that you keep playing Michonne? So we're done... again?" Rick said as he had his hands rested on his hips.

"We're done?" Michonne replied, her arms were folded across her chest.

"Ok."

"OK!" she shouted.

Rick shook his head,gripping his fists in a tight ball. He stormed off out of the house they shared and slammed the front door behind him, taking with him all his belongings.

* * *

"Me and Rick broke up."

Michonne was currently sitting in Maggie and Glenn's kitchen.

"Again?" Andrea asked. It was no surprise to her as Rick and Michonne were always on, off, on, and now clearly, they were off again.

"Yes again, but for good this time," taking a sip of her lemonade.

"So, you're done?" Maggie piped in.

"Yeah done."

"Like done, done?" Sasha asked. looking between Maggie and Andrea.

"Yes! Done, done!"

"How many ways can you be done? Gees Michonne," Maggie leaned in further onto the table.

"I am telling you we're done."

"Michonne do you think this is game? Why do you keep doing this to him?" Andrea moaned at her. She was annoyed by both of their immaturity and their games over the last few years.

"You're supposed to be on my side. You're my friend- I knew you first! I knew you before he did."

"It's not about sides. It's about knowing when you're wrong, and you're in the wrong!" Andrea snapped pushing her chair slightly back to look at Michonne.

"Oh, what would you know?" Michonne yelled back.

Andrea scoffed a laugh "Excuse you?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Why did you break up this time?" Sasha asked still looking confused.

"We just argue over the littlest things. Then make up with sex and it just escalates so quickly. I just think we started too young and were serious too soon. We are constantly fighting. We have different views about what we want and he just doesn't understand. He just disagrees with me and everything I do."

"You dated for five years and have been friends since college. That's a heck of a long time for friendship and a relationship to end." Andrea softened her tone of voice.

"Well, it has and there's nothing more to say," Michonne said as she walked off away from the table.

"She's going to regret it." Sasha said.

"Doesn't she always?" Andrea replied.

"Hmm, she does." Maggie answered.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later...**

"Guess who I just saw out on a date?" Sasha said as she rushed into the restaurant sitting at the table with her girlfriends.

"Who?" Andrea asked.

"Rick! And he's in the same restaurant as us." She whispered.

"No, who's he with?" Maggie acted surprised trying to see from her seat if she could see the pair out on a date.

"Some woman with long brown hair, I think her name is Lori. But she aint no Michonne."

"Don't tell Michonne, she will flip out and I hope she doesn't see them," Andrea said as she messed with the menu in her hands.

"Don't tell Michonne what?" Michonne asked as she took a seat back at the table.

"Oh...erm Rick." Sasha spoke with caution.

She rolled her eyes.

"What about Rick?" she asked whilst taking a sip of her ice cold water.

"I saw Rick. He looked like he was on a date with some woman," Sasha replied trying to gage her friend's reaction.

"He's over there," she pointed to the corner of the room, where all the booths were lined up. Michonne turned her head to where Sasha was pointing and there was her ex- boyfriend out on a date.

"Seems like I am not hungry anymore girls- suddenly lost my appetite," she grabbed her bag off the floor and her coat off the back of the chair. She started to walk out of the restaurant.

"We didn't even get to order," Sasha stood up from the table.

It was too late. Michonne had already left the table and was heading towards the doors. But before she left, she turned to look at Rick and his date one last time. Rick looked up at her the same time and his mouth dropped open. He got up from the table leaving his date behind.

"Michonne."

She was gone by the time he made it out onto the street. Rick looked left and right but Michonne was nowhere in sight. Rick ran his hand over his face letting out a huff. He headed back inside to his date, the date he was never even interested in with.

 **Later that night...**

Rick received a text message.

 _ **Michonne**_ _: Hope you and your new girlfriend had fun tonight. Why would you even bring her to our favourite restaurant? Of all the places!_

 _ **Rick:**_ _She's not my girlfriend. What would it be to you, you broke up with me, remember?_

 _ **Michonne:**_ _Ok!_

She threw her phone across her bed in a fit of rage. Michonne was being stubborn to admit that maybe she had made a mistake. But it was too late now as it seemed Rick had moved on. That night Michonne cried herself to sleep thinking of Rick making love to another woman.

* * *

 **One month later...**

 **Michonne:** _Another date? Wow Rick. Moving on fast aren't we?_

Her friends had told her they had seen Rick around town with another woman. Gabby, Gabriel, she didn't care what her name was. It just annoyed her that he was on another date and she hadn't been on any dates. No matter how many times Mike asked her out it was still a NO. It would always be a no.

 **Rick:**...

 **Rick:** _Michonne why are you doing this again. Why are you messaging me? You told me you didn't wasn't us anymore. For someone who said they aren't bothered about breaking us up, you seem to be very bothered._

She wasn't bothered. Ok she lied, she was bothered. The fact that Rick could be potentially kissing some other woman, making love to her, or planning a future bothered her. She knew she made a mistake.

 **Michonne:** _Rick! delete my number and don't talk to me EVER again!_

 **Rick:** _Okay, if that is what you want._

 **Michonne:** _FINE!_

"Fine!" she screamed out loud.

Rick didn't text Michonne back or speak to her again. What she didn't count on that it would be over a year before her and Rick would speak or see each other again.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **Present**

Rick and Michonne were married two months later after Glenn and Maggie's engagement party.

It was a small intimate ceremony and they got married outside on a warm July afternoon. It had the perfect feel of a country wedding. The guests were sitting on freshly cut haystacks, which were decorated with light grey, white and baby pink cloths.

They were married by their long-time friend, Father Gabriel.

Rick got his parents to help with the big day since they were getting married on their family farm.

When Rick told his mom that him and Michonne were finally getting married she said, "Rick, you're not giving me enough time." His ma had complained until he started telling her about the ideas for the wedding.

"Ma, can you do it or not?" he asked.

"Yeah. Of course, you know that I can," she smiled placing her hands on his cheeks, rubbing them softly.

His ma, Sarah, was happy that he and Michonne were finally getting married. After years of them searching, they realized that what they were looking for was already in front of them. Michonne and Sarah had remained close over the last few years, even after Rick and Michonne had split up. She knew no one was going to replace Michonne, no one was better suited to be a partner for her son.

When Michonne had told her friends that they were getting married, they were all surprised.

"Wasn't it just last week that you two were not even talking to each other?" Sasha pulled her face.

"Was being the word. keep up Sasha," Maggie replied as she ran a hand over her small baby bump.

"Married? You and Rick?" Andrea looked just as confused as her other best friends.

"When?" Maggie asked.

"Two months from today," Michonne replied with a smile.

"What! Are you kidding me," Sasha spat.

These two just went from one extreme to the other. There was no in-between. Sasha was hoping that they were both taking this seriously. Marriage was a big commitment and for two people that were on, off, and then on again, there was no telling what the future held.

* * *

Michonne had worn a beautiful lace fitted dress with sweetheart neck-line and a fishtail hem. She wore her locs down in curly waves. She had a baby pink coloured rose flower bouquet with diamantes in the centre of the flowers. She completed the look with her mom's veil.

Sasha, Andrea, Rosita, and Maggie were all bridesmaids. They all had worn light grey halter neck dresses that stopped just short of the knee. They had a 50's style skirt with a tulle fabric overlay. They all had ivory rose bouquet flowers.

The groomsmen Shane, Glenn, and Daryl wore grey suits with baby pink bow ties. Rick wore a light grey suit with an ivory bow tie.

Their wedding reception was in the old barn that had been converted for the day.

Inside the barn was decorated with grey cotton table cloths with pink and ivory flower decorations in the middle. There were candles around the centre pieces for added effect. On the way into the barn, were lantern lights, which sat outside the entrance leading up to the rustic wooden barn doors.

His mom had done well with the wedding preparations and everything had looked amazing.

There was an outside bar, a photo booth, a specialised wedding guestbook which was made from wood that was carved from an old oak tree that had been on their family farm for years. The guests could sign and send their well wishes for the happy couple.

There were homemade beers from the Grimes farm. The food that was served was pulled pork burgers, chicken wings, Mac and cheese, potato salad, and coleslaw with a range of desserts such as pumpkin and pecan pie.

They had a country singer who sang live throughout the ceremony and into the evening until it was time for a DJ to play current music. So they could all have a dance.

It had been an amazing wedding day and night. That night, Rick made love to his new wife until the early hours of the morning.

They now were married.

* * *

They had only been husband and wife for a few days when they found out they were expecting a baby. Michonne and Rick had conceived at Maggie and Glenn's engagement party.

She had thought back to that night and how Rick had broken up with Jessie but she said she understood. Jessie declined Rick's offer to get her a cab because she had been eyeing some guy named Spencer.

They both wanted to start a fresh start and were looking to buy a new home. The house they bought has four bedrooms, 2 ½ bathed home with a big garden in the front and a larger back yard in the back. It was more then they needed right now, but they knew they wanted to expand their family and would need the added space. It was a lot of stress before the baby would be born but it would be worth it in the long run. Their original home only had two bedrooms and was too small for their growing family.

They now had the house.

* * *

 **Current Present In Time...**

Currently 8 ½ months pregnant and she would be due any day now. Michonne was unpacking the last of the moving boxes. She had been on maternity leave for the last few weeks.

Michonne had started nesting the last week, which was a little later than usual. All she had done was wash clothes, prepare the nursery, and fold tiny little body suits, socks and bibs. And Michonne had to re fold them when Rick folded them the wrong way. Rick had just wanted to help but he was just getting in the way, so she was thankful that today he was at work.

She heard the key in the lock turn and Rick stepped inside the front door. Knowing that her husband was home, she un-wrapped the last few ornaments from the bubble wrap.

Rick came to stand behind Michonne, kissing her lips as she half turned in his arms. He rubbed a hand over her big belly, stroking his hands up and down her bump.

"How are both my babies doing today?" he asked.

"We're doing well, I think the baby missed the sound of your voice today."

"Yeah, well at least someone did, since you think I am annoying and just get in the way," he joked.

She swatted his shoulder forcing him to release her from his grip.

Since they had gotten back together, things were good, better than good. They talked more and both compromised on situations that they didn't agree on. It all worked better this time around.

Rick crouched down onto one knee, looking and speaking to her big belly.

"Hey, its daddy again, glad you missed me today...unlike someone," he looked up to Michonne with a cheeky grin.

She shook her head and smiled down at her husband.

* * *

 **Later That Night...**

"Yeah baby, arch your back for me. Let me get in a little deeper."

Michonne sat up on her knees so her lower half was now lowered even more resting her plump ass on his thighs. She was now just sitting up on her knees when Rick had hit a different angle.

"Ohh...that's it," Rick groaned into her ear.

"Mmm," she gasped as Rick had hit that forbidden spot.

They were limited to certain sex positions, so from behind had become their new favourite position over the last few months.

Rick thrust his hips and gripping onto hers as he kept running his hands down her smooth back. Her head hung low slightly with a few loose dreads hanging down. Michonne was looking down at their white bed sheets concentrating on that inevitable orgasm.

The sound of her husband's grunts were turning her on even more.

"Rick... ohhh," she sighed.

"Why does it feel so good baby huh? Tell me," Rick panted as he continued to slide himself in and out of her slick folds.

He slapped her ass cheeks watching it jiggle before him with each thrust.

"You get me so wet every time Rick. You make it perfect so that you slide in and out just right," she said as another moan escaped her lips.

"Oh, I do?" he questioned, sucking and kissing on the side of her neck.

"HMM mmm," she cried out.

Rick looked back down at his wife. Her body had changed over the last few months. She had become even curvier and he loved the places she now filled out even more. Her breasts had doubled in size now spilling out of his hands whenever he grabbed a handful. Her hips became wider ready for when she delivers their baby. Her dark coffee coloured legs had gotten a little thicker and her ass even more rounder, wiggling perfectly every time she walked.

Michonne leaned forward onto her hands and twisted the bed sheets in knots. She widened her knees more so that Rick slipped in even further. He was deep. Balls deep. He spread her cheeks watching himself enter her slickness which coated his length.

Rick halted all his movements, squeezing her cheeks between his fingertips. Michonne started to rotate circles around his girth. He watched the woman he loves slowly rotate her hips and it was memorising. He bit down on his bottom lip studying her curvaceous ass.

"Ahhh," she moaned, her eyes closed shut as she gripped the sheets, even tighter.

He quickened his pace as he was close. The mattress beneath them bouncing because of Rick's quick movements.

She whimpered.

Michonne's orgasm waved over her only intensifying at the end. Rick slowed down his pace as he emptied himself into her drenched walls. They both were now a hot, sticky, and sweaty mess.

When their breathing finally calmed down, Rick and Michonne both took a shower together.

Before climbing into bed, she threw on one of Rick's oversized grey t-shirts, as that's all that fitted her at bed time now. Rick had to admit he missed the baby doll lingerie that she used to wear every night. But knowing she was comfortable and wearing his clothes made him happy. Plus, she could pull off anything and still be beautiful to him.

Michonne lifted Rick's arm up and lay with her head on his chest. They stayed cuddled up in bed catching up on the latest episode of _The_ _Walking Dead._

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

Rick had already left for work and Michonne was sitting in the nursery on the cream carpeted floor.

They had decided not to find out what they were having. Rick and Michonne wanted it to be a surprise as it would be their first child. So, everything they bought was currently in the colour white.

But they did make a decision on how to decorate the nursery if it was a girl. In would be yellow and grey with white furniture accessories. If it was a boy they would decorate it a cowboy and horse themed bedroom with dark mahogany wood furniture, which was Rick's idea. Michonne did love that idea for their baby's room if it was a boy.

A few moments later she felt a pain shoot across her lower stomach. She rubbed her baby bump trying to soothe the pain. Michonne took a few deep breaths waiting for the pain to pass, which it eventually did.

" _Those Braxton hicks again,"_ Michonne thought to herself as she carried on folding the tiny little romper suits into the wicker baskets.

But then ten minutes later there was another pain in the same place. Michonne rubbed her stomach again but this felt different, this felt like it was lasting longer.

"Ohhhh!" she groaned.

Michonne scrambled for her iPhone. She dialled Rick's number waiting for him to pick up on the first ring like he always does.

" _Hey, you ok? Everythan ok with the baby?"_ her husband asked.

"Well if you let me get a word in, I can tell you!" she snapped at Rick, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

" _OK,"_ he replied. Michonne's hormones had been every were the last few months so he took it lightly when she shouted at him. As he knew it wasn't her fault and she was carrying their child after all.

"I am sorry. I think I am in labour," She breathed heavily.

He was speechless.

"You need to come home quick and take me to the hospital," she cried.

" _Ok, I am on my way now, I love you,_ " Rick said quickly as he reached for his jacket running to his SUV.

"I love you too bye."

She ended the phone call unable to move as the pain had increased.

15 minutes later and Rick came racing through his front door.

"MICHONNE!" he shouted.

"I am up here Rick. In the nursery," she gasped with pain.

Rick came into the nursery bending down.

"Can you move baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok," Rick helped Michonne up to her feet. She leaning all her weight on to him as they walked out to the landing.

"Do you think it was last night and the sex? Maybe I was too deep baby."

"Hmmm maybe," she moaned into the crook of Rick's neck.

"SShhh ok," he rubbed her back as he helped her though her contraction.

They stopped at the top of the stairs the pain starting to ease off slightly.

"The bag... it's in our bedroom. You need to go and get it," she breathed.

"You going to be ok? Just for a few minutes, Chonne?" Rick asked.

She nodded whilst grabbing onto the banister waiting for Rick to grab their hospital bag, as more pains came.

There was a loud thud.

"What was that noise?" she asked breathing in and out.

"Nothan, I just fell. Well tripped actually..."

She shook her head laughing amused at her husband's clumsiness. Somehow Rick was still making Michonne laugh and smile even when she was in the most excruciating pain.

Rick appeared back at her side.

"Why are you smiling?" Michonne looked up at her husband's face. He looked so handsome in this light.

Rick placed his hand on her bump.

"Well in a few hours' time we're finally going to meet our baby," he grinned.

She smiled. Stroking the side of his face with her finger tips and placing a kiss on his lips. This man warmed her heart. After all the years of her not knowing what she wanted and it had been staring at her all along. Michonne wouldn't be taking it for granted ever again.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital," Rick placed a kiss on her wrist before Michonne leaned all her weight back onto Rick.

* * *

Rick and Michonne made it in the hospital in quick time. Rick broke about 20 speed limits and restrictions in that time frame, but honestly he didn't care. He just wanted to get his wife to the hospital and make sure his new born baby and Michonne were both safe.

It wasn't Braxton hicks that Michone had been experiencing for the last few days, it was slow labour pains. Last night's sex had helped them move along massively this morning, turning into full labour.

Michonne had explained to the doctors and had to remind them that they didn't know what they were having. She reminded them that she wanted Rick to tell her whether she had given birth to boy or a girl.

16 hours later and only gas and air used and few thousand curse words later, it was time for Michonne to push.

After several pushes and words of encouragement from Rick, Michonne pushed her final push that would deliver their 7lbs and 6oz baby into the world.

There was a high-pitched cry that echoed throughout the hospital room. Tears slipped from the corners of Michonne's eyes from the joy of just given birth and for the pain now to be finally over.

"Here Rick, do you want to cut the cord?" he nodded, his eyes red and puffy from the tears that were being shed.

Rick cut the cord detaching mother and baby.

Doctor Denise wrapped the baby in a blanket clearing some of the mucus off the bundle of joy.

"So, dad you want to hold your baby?" she smiled.

"Yeah," he swallowed, his throat feeling dry. Rick stretched his hands out before him to welcome the special gift in his arms.

Denise handed the tiny tot over to Rick.

"Rick, what did we have, tell me please?" Michonne whispered.

Rick opened the blanket up slightly to reveal what they had.

"A son. Michonne we have a son," Rick cried.

"What are you going to call him?" nurse Tara asked.

"Carl. Carl Richard Grimes," Michonne spoke. Looking up at her husband and new baby son.

Rick leaned down careful not to squash Carl. He pecked his wife's lips as more tears slipped from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey little man, I am your daddy and over there is your beautiful mommy. She did so well today. I think she only hit me about 10 times, during the whole entire time we were waiting on you," he chuckled through his tears as he rocked the little infant in his arms.

Michonne laughed as she watched her husband's interaction with their son Carl.

She no longer had to want what anyone else had, because Michonne got her happy ending and Rick had promised everything he said he would do. They had a beautiful four bed room home. They had the best wedding day and now they had a baby. Carl Richard Grimes.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Thank you for taking the time out to read and review I appreciate it. I hope you all liked so far. I will be turning this into a mini- fic or at least giving it two more chapters to complete the story. Am I crazy? I hope not.

What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

So, I've decided to give this two more chapters to complete this. Will most be all fluff, fun... and some smut thrown in.

Rick and Michonne got married fairly quickly. They were together for 5 years, so it was always going to be a fast progression and neither wanted to wait around. I know a few questioned how fast paced they went in the last chapter. I feel if you're in love with someone you wouldn't want to wait any longer to start your life with them. And in reference to Michonne's attitude, I almost imagined her to be very immature back then. They were young when they first got together. They needed that year and time apart to grow. That's how their relationship worked out in the end for the better. Ok chapter 3...

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **11 ½ months later...**

It had been many months of firsts for the happy couple. The first time Carl laughed at Rick doing something silly. The first time Carl started sitting up one day. The first time when he started to crawl and this was when Michonne realised he wasn't a baby anymore. Michonne had taken to being a mother naturally, that's what her husband Rick would say. She is the best mother to their son, and he couldn't have asked for a better person to raise Carl with.

Rick was currently over at Shane and Andrea's house.

"It's just been so hard lately with Carl, every time we plan on doing it. He interrupts us," Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"That's because he knows all the nasty stuff you wanna do to his mama," Shane laughed as he sipped on his beer. Daryl came over and stood next to the pair.

Rick grinned as he rubbed a palm down the side of his face. "Yeah, summet like that."

Shane placed both of his hands on Rick's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Don't worry buddy. Your sex life will start again once he's eighteen," Shane laughed as he walked out of the kitchen.

Rick let out a deep sigh.

* * *

"Carl is just in that stage where he wants to stay in bed with us. So, it's just been really difficult we haven't been able to have sex in a while," Michonne said.

They were sat around the kitchen table having a cup of tea. Michonne hugged her hands around the mug.

"A while? How long is a while?" Maggie asked as she sipped her tea.

"Maybe... about two months?" Michonne looked up trying to remember if that was correct.

"Two months?" They all gasped.

"Don't look at me like that, and it's not from the lack of trying. Sometimes Carl's just really too fussy to leave him with anyone; he only likes me, Rick on some days, and your sister Beth."

Carl was playing on the floor with Hershel, Maggie's son, and Kora-Lee, Sasha's two year old daughter.

"Because he spent the first nine months attached to your breast. No, wonder Rick can't get a look in," Andrea said.

They all turned to look at her and glared for several seconds.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's your anniversary coming up soon isn't it?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah Friday," Michonne replied.

"Well, why don't I have my godson for the night?" Sasha offered.

Michonne looked at Carl, then back to Sasha. She let out a small sigh.

"I am not sure...I don't know how I would feel about that. He hasn't been away from us, well more me, overnight."

"Michonne, it's time to let those reigns go. Your man needs you. And this will be the only way you will get him used to other people. Carl loves his playmate Kora. So how about it? We only live around the corner, so we're not too far away, if you feel the need to check up on him."

"Ok, you're right."

"That's settled then."

"Just know we want all the details," Andrea shook her head.

They all laughed.

* * *

 **Later on that night...**

"So, on Friday I was thinking me and you... erm...do you want to have a date night?" Michonne asked her husband, as she picked Carl's toys off the living room floor.

She didn't know why she felt nervous all of a sudden asking her husband out on a date.

"Yeah sounds good, what about Carl?" Rick questioned.

"Sasha and Daryl, well more Sasha, agreed to have him overnight," Michonne stood up and looked at Rick.

"You sure you're ok with that?"

Rick knew how much Michonne had grew attached to Carl since the day he was born.

"Yeah, I am sure," she walked over to her bow legged man.

"Plus, I want to spend time with my husband, alone all night," Michonne placed a deep kiss on his lips. She went back to placing the last of the toys in the toy box.

Rick smiled watching her bend down and place the toys away.

* * *

 **Friday...**

Friday was finally here. Work had been busy for both. Michonne had to work later than usual on a few cases. Rick had to step in and run the sheriff's department whilst his boss was away on vacation. Michonne couldn't be happier that the day was here. She'd finally be able to spend some quality time alone with her husband.

Michonne walked into her dining room. She lit the tall candles on the table with a match, wafting the match flame out with her hand.

She heard the front door open, knowing that Rick was home from work. He walked through into the dining room.

"Hmm smells good, and I am not just talking about the food," he kissed her neck causing her to giggle.

"Wow baby, you look good, beautiful in fact," Rick cast his eyes down his wife's body. She grinned at him. He licked his lips looking at her firm backside.

She was wearing a black striped Bardot top, with black tight jeans and her hair was in an intricate bun with a few pieces dangling down. She was wearing a plain black choker necklace around her neck and a pair of simple silver hooped earrings. Michonne was also wearing her deep plum shade of lipstick.

"What you cooking for dinner?" Rick asked as he walked over to the stove.

"You're favourite, roast lamb and all the trimmings." She smiled.

"Mmm sounds good, I am starving."

"Good, how was work today?"

"Yeah, yeah good actually and you?"

"Just finally glad that case is over with,"

He nodded.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"No, dinner will be another thirty minutes or so."

"Ok," he kissed her lips a few times before going upstairs.

* * *

They had just finished their meal when Michonne received a text message off Sasha. It was a picture of Carl sleeping and telling her not to worry and enjoy her night. She smiled. Pulling the wine glass to her lips and taking a sip.

Rick and Michonne had now moved to their couch. She was sitting across his lap, her hands at the ends of his curls. His left hand was supporting the back of her neck and with his right, he had a tight grip onto her thighs.

They had spent the last twenty minutes kissing. Michonne could taste the whiskey on his tongue. Rick was gently cupping her breasts through her black lace strapless bra. And massaging them in circles, he lightly brushed his thumb over her hard bud.

"It's nearly bed time...I think we better take this upstairs. What do you say Chonne?"

She nodded her eyes feeling slightly dizzy from the alcohol and her husband's kisses.

* * *

They both climbed up the stairs to their home. Michonne opened her bedroom door to be surprised by rose petals scattered over their king sized four poster bed. There were a few candles lit across the room. She turned and smiled at Rick. Michonne lightly kissed his pink, wet lips.

"This looks amazing," she kissed his lips again.

"You go relax, get comfy I will be a couple of minutes," Rick nodded his head at his wife. He playfully slapped her ass as she turned around and walked to their bathroom.

Rick removed all his clothes including his boxers. He was sitting up on the bed with his back against the headboard. He was patiently waiting on his wife to come out. Two minutes later he heard the bathroom door open and Michonne stepped out. He leaned forward and licked his lips. Rick looked at Michonne from head to toe.

"Wow," he said, underneath his breath. His manhood now starting to twitch.

Michonne sauntered over towards Rick.

She was wearing a wine-coloured bodysuit. The fabric was a mixture of satin and lace with a satin belt that was tied around her waist. It cinched her waist perfectly, creating an intoxicating look that had Rick feeling all out of sorts at the moment in time.

"Is this new?" Rick questioned, as Michonne sat astride him with her knees on either side of his thighs. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, its new do you like it?"

"I love it baby, shame I am going to have to take it off you."

Michonne smirked. "Well you don't have to take it off yet." Michonne moved her hands in between her thighs and unfastened the poppers, revealing her neatly trimmed pussy.

Rick placed his hand and the base of her neck and pulled her lips onto his, slipping his tongue inside and caressing her tongue with his. The kiss grew deeper. Michonne moaned into Rick's mouth as she started to rotate her hips over his growing erection. She could feel him at her entrance. And it felt too good. She could easily shift and he would slip right inside of her.

He moved the straps down and sucked and kissed her shoulders. Michonne watched her husband. Rick pulled the straps down even more and revealed her supple breasts. Since having Carl and being pregnant, Michonne's cup sized had doubled. He moved his lips onto her breasts and spoke.

"Baby, your breasts are so big, I love them," her fingers ran through his curls.

"Hmmm," Michonne sighed.

Michonne was still losing the baby weight. She went to the gym two times a week and even breastfed Carl. It had helped with losing a lot of the weight. Rick loved her no matter what size she was and always would. Her legs were a little thicker and her ass too. But Rick didn't care. He reminded her every time he touched her in those places. Whether it was just a stroke of his finger tips or the whole palm of his hand.

* * *

"You're so beautiful baby, so sexy, God. You. Are. Beautiful." he growled at her.

Michonne loved hearing her husband compliment her. She bit down on her lower lip.

Rick had been excited about this date with his wife all week and had spent all night looking at Michonne like she was a snack. Michonne knew she was going to be in for a very-long night.

Tonight, there would be no interruptions.

He was thinking about all the ways to have Michonne. Maybe from behind. He loved to see that ass jiggle when he thrust into her from behind. Or, he thought, maybe with her on top riding him slowly into submission. No. He wanted to try something different. Something new they hadn't tried before. All week he had been researching different sex positions to put his wife in.

Rick flipped Michonne onto her back. There would be time for foreplay later; they had all night. He desperately wanted to fill her walls with his manhood.

Her dark skin tone was radiant against his lighter skin. Her skin was always smooth and smelling of coco butter. He inhaled her scent and lightly kissed the crook of her neck. Rick knew how wet Michonne was already; he could smell it in the air. He licked his lips.

Rick inserted his long, hard member into her tight walls that was dripping with her juices. They both let out a joyous groan together. Michonne grabbed onto Rick's back. Closing her eyes at the way her husband was filling her up. She moaned louder and louder with every thrust Rick was given her. The way he easily moved in and out of her was torture. Her legs started to tremble which was her tell that she was just on the verge of cumming.

"Ahhh...I am so close."

He sat up on his knees and moved Michonne's legs so they were pretzeled together across her chest. She didn't know what was happening; Rick had suddenly put her in this new position. He gripped onto her legs as he thrust even harder. She looked at the way Rick had her legs currently placed.

"Baby, you feel so wet," Rick groaned.

He kept pounding and pounding into her over and over again, until Michonne let out a gasp of air opening her mouth wide and, gripping onto the pillows beneath her head as her chest rose up and down.

"Oh, baby you came so soon?" Rick questioned, but he already knew the answer.

She slowly nodded her head.

"Rick, that was..." she struggled to say.

"Oh, I know. It was good," he said as he hit her with a few more slow strokes.

"You ready for more?" Rick asked.

She nodded through hooded eyes.

"Ok," he said as he removed his inches from inside of her slick folds. He moved her legs so the soles of her feet were resting on the bed.

Rick knelt on his knees, his manhood heavy and thick and bobbing between them. He held Michonne under her arms, her hands loosely wrapped around his neck, her fingers holding onto a few strands of his hair. Rick moved Michonne's left leg and raised it over his shoulder, his arm now tucked underneath that leg. He did the same with her opposite leg placing that over his shoulders. Michonne latched onto Rick's lips, nibbling, and biting. She dipped her tongue into his wet mouth.

He placed himself back into her wetness. They both let out a moan together into each other's mouths as they continued to kiss ferociously. Rick bounced Michonne on and off his girth watching himself slide her all the way until his tip then back down to his balls. Every time he went down to his balls, Michonne would cry out.

"Oh, god Rick, you're so deep...hmm."

Michonne finding the energy and strength released her legs off both of his shoulders. She placed her feet firmly flat on the bed and started to ride Rick.

"Damn baby, keep riding me just like that...just like Chonne," Rick grunted.

He ran his hands down her smooth back and across and over her legs. She continued to rotate her hips over his girth. Rick grabbed a handful of her ass and helped her slide himself in and out of her. Michonne threw her head back letting her husband take control of her body once again.

"Baby, do you want me to pull out?" Rick asked.

"No," Michonne gasped as she gripped on tighter to around Rick's neck.

"No? Ok." he kissed her lips sloppily, knowing that she was agreeing for them to try again for another baby.

Rick was pounding into Michonne harder and harder and one point she thought she couldn't take anymore. With each moan Michonne made, Rick thrust harder until he eventually filled Michonne up. He unloaded his creamy seed deep inside of her, triggering her own intense climax. They both gasped for air, collapsing on the bed. Rick slowly rolled to the side of Michonne and pulled her in a hug.

"I got you all night to myself Michonne. We ain't finished yet. We're going to go all night," he huskily spoke.

She shuddered.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Sasha and Michonne were in the party aisle choosing a theme for Carl's first birthday party that was in a few weeks time. Michonne was also telling Sasha about what happened last night between her and Rick.

"I came so hard and so fast the first time," she whispered.

"The first time?" Sasha mouthed, staring at her best friend.

Michonne looked around so no one could hear their conversation. After all, having an X-rated conversation in a kid's party and game aisle was a bit...much.

"And there's more," Michonne softly spoke.

"And there was more?" Sasha's eyes scanning Michonne's face.

"Sasha, it was all night pretty much and until the early hours of this morning. Then again in the shower."

"The shower?" she repeated, her face full of shock.

"He had me in these positions," Michonne gestured with her hands.

"What positions?" Sasha whispered.

"My legs were in some sort of pretzel, then they were over his shoulders but as if he was picking me up, then he had me in another position where he was on his back and I lay on top of him and my ankles were together and my toes pointing towards the ceiling, and then my legs were tucked underneath his and he was leaning back. I can't even describe what he had my legs doing." Michonne still couldn't get over last night.

"Your legs were where?" Sasha sounded surprised.

Sasha stood their trying to imagine all these positions and if Daryl was willing to put her in any too.

"Thank you for having Carl again last night. I wanted to repay the favour. So, we will have Kora- Lee tonight for you guys to say thank you," Michonne smiled.

"You don't mind?" Sasha questioned. Not wanting to sound too eager to get her husband alone.

"Not at all, plus Carl loves her and me and Uncle Rick love having her too. Beautiful girl," Michonne said as she stroked a finger over her chubby cheek.

"Do you think you will have anymore?" Sasha asked.

"Gurl, after last night, there is probably one already in there."

Their loud laughs echoed through the isle.

"Do you want a baby sister Carl?" Sasha asked. Leaning on the shopping cart trolley.

He babbled and smiled.

"I think that's a yes."

They laughed again.

"We will have to convince daddee, but I have a feeling he will say yes," Michonne kissed her son's head.

"Dada," the little boy cooed.

"Yes, Dada," Michonne was looking around at the many different party themes.

"Have you decided what theme you're going for?"

"Ok, let's do a cowboy themed birthday party, Rick would love that idea too."

Sasha and Michonne picked up most of the supplies that they would need for the party. They spent the next few hours ticking things of the list, like the cake, party bags, and balloons.

* * *

"So, how was your night with Chonne last night? Daryl asked Rick as he lit up his cigarette.

"Because you aint stopped smiling, so it must have been that good." Daryl grinned, taking a seat next to Rick on his front porch.

Rick couldn't help the smile that was plastered all over his face. Last night with his wife was amazing.

"It was good," he nodded, looking around.

"And..."

"And what?"

"Look man, I aint no Shane, you don't have to spill. But friend to friend. Man to man. Brother to Brother. And all that." Daryl laughed causing Rick too.

"Ok, we had such a good night. So, I researched some new positions for us to try."

"What positions?" Daryl asked.

"I had her legs in a pretzel over her chest. Then her legs were over my shoulders but as if I was picking her up she wasn't on the bed. Then I had her in another position, where I was on my back and Michonne was lay on top of me and her ankles were locked together. Her toes pointing towards the ceiling. Then another position her legs were tucked underneath mine, as I was leaning back and she was gripping onto the pillows, tight." Rick smirked.

"Her legs were where?" Daryl asked as he flicked the cigarette ash.

"Michonne she came so hard and so fast the first time, never seen her do that before," Rick remembered back to last night which was now starting to stir things in him.

"The first time?" Daryl stared at his best friend. _Damn._

And there's more," Rick leaned forward in his seat.

"And there was more?" He scanned his eyes over Rick's face.

"Man, it was all night pretty much and until the early hours of this morning. Then, I had to have her AGAIN in the shower, this morning." he licked his lips.

"The shower?" he repeated his face was full of shock. Daryl took a few extra drags of his cigarette.

Daryl sat back trying to imagine all these positions and if Sasha was willing to let him put her in any of them.

Daryl's phone pinged. He pulled it out of his jean pocket and read the text message.

 ** _Sasha:_** _Michonne and Rick have said they will have Kora-Lee tonight. We will be alone... I can wear that black lace thing you like so much or nothing (wink face).xx_

Daryl grinned and immediately texted his wife back.

 ** _Daryl:_** _Yeah, I am goin for option two and nothan. xx_

 _Yes, I think Sasha was willing to let him put her in these positions_ he thought. He took another drag of his cigarette before placing his phone away.

* * *

Carl and Kora- Lee were sitting in the high chairs from the kitchen table. They had spaghetti sauce all round their mouths. Their chubby fingers picking the strings of spaghetti up from their white plastic food bowls. Michonne stood from the side leaning over the counter eating her own spaghetti bolognaise with garlic bread.

Rick came home and walked into the kitchen the sight her saw first was his wife's rounded ass. He placed his hand on her bum giving it a tight squeeze.

She giggled and stood up.

"Rickkk not in front of the babies," Michonne playfully slapped his chest. He grinned stealing a quick kiss from her lips.

"Baby, I can't help it when you wear those tight jeans."

She laughed again as he walked around the counter to greet his son Carl and god-daughter Kora-Lee. Rick placed a kiss on Carl and Kora's forehead.

"I hope you don't mind I said it was ok, to have Kora tonight," Michonne said as she placed a piece of garlic bread in her mouth.

"No, course not we love having her."

Kora smiled showing off her missing teeth.

"That's what I said."

Michonne placed her dish in the sink. Rick came up behind her placing his hands on her waist. She turned around in his arms her fingers finding the ends of his smooth tresses.

"I will take care of these two you go and relax...you have had them all afternoon."

"They need a bath," Michonne replied.

"That's ok; I can do that too."

He lingered a kiss. Michonne nodded.

"Ok, I will go for a soak then."

Michonne left the kitchen and headed towards their bathroom where she ran herself a bath.

"Looks like it's just you and me kiddos."

Rick walked back over to the children taking the out of their high chairs. Rick gave them both a bath with lots of bubbles and playing. He was in Carl's bedroom getting them both ready for bed. Rick put on their pyjamas.

"Do you want any help?" Michonne asked as she walked into her son's bedroom.

"No, I got this it's easy."

She laughed "Ok."

Michonne bent down and gave Carl and Kora-Lee a hug and a kiss.

"See you in bed," Michonne turned to Rick and smiled.

She was wearing one of Rick's brown faded t-shirts which just stopped short of her thighs. Her dark legs were out on show. He licked his lips as he watched her walk out of the room her hips swaying.

"Come on let's get you both to bed daddy/Uncle Rick might get lucky tonight."

* * *

 **Later That Night At The Dixons...**

"Oh my God...damn Daryl again!" Sasha moaned.

"Yeah again come on baby," Daryl said as he moved his wife so she was leaning down on her knees and fully leaning forward. His legs were driven apart on the outside of her body as she was between his legs.

Daryl pinched his wife's ass cheek before leaning back and entering her.

"Nah, you been talkin shit all day since you come home, about this and that. Talk shit now. I dare you!"

Sasha rolled her eyes and bit down on the bed sheet as Daryl thrust his hips up into her tight, wet opening.

* * *

The next morning Michonne woke up first. Last night didn't go as planned for Rick as Carl and Kora-Lee had woken up several times during the night. In the end, they both gave in and brought them into their bed. They all spent the next few hours sleeping peacefully.

She looked across and saw their god daughter lying on Rick's chest. And Carl was snuggled underneath Michonne's arm. Michonne smiled, imagining a daughter of their own. Who would she look like? What personality traits would she inherit?

Rick slowly opened his eyes to find his wife's watchful gaze.

"Morning," his voice was rough.

"Morning Rick," she replied, stretching her arms out.

"I have to admit last night didn't go the way I wanted," he grinned, as he placed a hand on Kora's back soothing her as she continued to sleep.

Michonne pursed her lips and looked back at her husband.

"You're telling me. I wonder if Daryl and Sasha's night was any better." Michonne asked.

* * *

The sun was shining bright through the curtains of the Dixon's household. Sasha rolled onto her side to face her husband.

"Daryl, last night was incredible," Sasha said, as she caressed her hands over his hairy chest.

"Yeah, it was," he kissed his wife's lip. Sasha smiled as she pulled away from him.

"Well, I know how we can have an even better morning."

Sasha giggled. "How?"

Daryl got up from the bed pulling Sasha's hand with him, their naked forms walking towards their bathroom. He turned the dials in the shower, letting the water jets spray out. Sasha stepped in first, then Daryl behind her.

"Hands on the wall Sasha." His voice was low.

She moved her hands to the black tiles on the wall her head. She dipped her head low as the water ran through her hair. The once tight curls now had loosened, and the water trickled down her back.

Daryl stood behind Sasha, running his hands down her silky back.

"Are we going to do... what I think we're going to do?" she gasped. He placed his hands on her hips and bit down on her shoulder. Daryl pushed his shaft into her tight walls. She tensed for a few minutes. He inched the rest of him inside as Sasha started to clench around his manhood.

"Yeah, baby we are." Daryl replied.

Sasha moaned.

They spent the next 20 minutes having shower sex, secretly thanking Rick and Michonne for the advice.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

I love me some Dasha. Lol and I always feel that they would take sex advice from Rick and Michonne. Next chapter completes this journey for these two.

Positions described in this story were the Mermaid, Clapper, and the Torch.

Love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Thank you in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

Thank you for all the comments from the previous chapter. Last one in this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Two weeks later...**

Today was Carl's 1st birthday party. It was held at their family friend's Hershel farm, where they had transformed the barn at the back of the property into a party space. The haystacks were converted into tables that were covered in blue and white tablecloths, with red and blue balloons decorating each table. There was a big cowboy-inspired sponge cake in the middle of the room, which was in a shape of a hat and brown cowboy boots.

There was a small petting zoo where the children could play and feed the animals. The dress code for the party was denim shirts, cowboy hats, and a neckerchief scarf.

Michonne, Rick, and Carl were all dressed in the same outfits. Light blue denim shirts, black distressed denim jeans with rips, and a red- patterned neckerchief tied loosely around their necks. They also all wore matching cowboy boots. Luckily, Michonne didn't need to buy much. She had borrowed one of Rick's denim shirts, as he had more than enough denim shirts to cater the entire party if they wanted.

Michonne took loads of adorable pictures of father and son together. What made her heart melt was how cute they both looked together. In the end, Rick had to tell his wife to stop as she surely had enough pictures by now. He did oblige her with one more before she reluctantly put her camera away.

"Ok, just one more this is the last one... promise," she laughed behind the camera.

"Michonne!" Rick snapped.

She couldn't help the giggle that fell from her lips.

"Don't get upset. You both just look so sweet," Michonne smiled, placing a kiss on Carl's forehead.

Carl looked like a mixture between them both. He had soft, dark curly brown hair. Michonne's big brown eyes and her small button nose. His skin was a lighter colour of caramel. Carl had inherited a lot of Rick's personality too, which she saw more and more in him every day. He was such a determined little boy.

The next couple of hours were spent laughing, chatting, and playing games, until it was time for all the guests to go home. They were all given brown paper goody bags handmade by Michonne and Sasha.

* * *

Michonne and Rick were cleaning up in the kitchen after the birthday party. She turned to her husband.

"Rick, I want us to start trying for a second baby. How would you feel about that?"

He looked up at her raising his eyebrows.

Michonne had been watching Rick all evening the way he was interacting with all the other children, with Carl. It made her think about how she wanted to add to their family again.

"I have been thinking about it more and more lately. Ever since Kora stayed over that night and the way she was fast asleep on your chest. It made me think what would our little girl look like? Our daughter." Michonne smiled.

Rick made his way over to his wife. He took the dish cloth out of her hand and threw it on the work surface behind them.

"I would love another baby with you... to try for our daughter," he wrapped an arm around her waist and with the other hand he slipped his hands up his shirt cupping her full breast. He lightly brushed his thumb over her pebbled nipple. Michonne sighed.

Their lips slowly pressed together as Michonne moved her fingers to the nape of his neck. That night, there was no interruptions from Carl as Michonne and Rick worked on giving him a sibling.

* * *

 **One week later...**

Michonne was sat in her office fighting the urge to throw up. She was wafting her face with a case file and taking small deep breaths. Warm flushes had been hitting her throughout the working day.

"Woah...You look like shit!" Andrea said as she stepped into her best friend's office.

"Thank you Andrea." Michonne replied, placing a hand on her stomach.

Suddenly she held up her hand. "Sorry," Michonne said.

She grabbed the trash can and her breakfast from this morning came out into the bin. Andrea scrunched her face.

Michonne grabbed her bottle of water from the side and unscrewed the cap, taking a sip.

"Did you eat something?"

"I don't think so. I've been feeling like this over the last few days."

"Are you pregnant?" Andrea asked folding her arms across her chest.

Michonne look stunned because of how quickly it could have happened. They had only been technically been trying for about a week. She didn't have time to reply when Aaron walked in the office with a bowl of food.

 **"** Is that tuna salad?" Michonne questioned, smelling the fish.

Michonne pushed back from her seat and she started to heave, placing her hand over her mouth. She ran past them both to the toilets. They both watched her run down the hallway.

Andrea walked over and picked up Aarons fork and took a bite.

"Hmm, I love tuna salad," Andrea said swallowing a mouthful.

"What's up with her?" Aaron asked turning to where Michonne just ran past them.

"She might be pregnant," Andrea whispered.

"Ohhhh," His eyes widened in shock.

Andrea tapped Aaron on the arm as her heels clicked down the office. She went to the ladies bathroom to find Michonne. But on her way she grabbed something from her own office.

* * *

Michonne flushed the toilet washing away her stomach's contents and wiping her mouth with the back of hand.

"We only started trying for a baby a week ago. It can't happen this soon can it?" Michonne asked leaning against the cubicle stall.

Andrea shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe it was day when you and Rick were at all night and into the early hours of the morning. At it like rabbits." she laughed.

"Andrea your really one to talk, especially with you and Shane. If you both not working, your fucking. If you're not sleeping. You're fucking. You're just always fucking," Michonne let out a small laugh.

Andrea smirked.

Michonne heard some noise and ruffling inside of a bag. Andrea had slid a pregnancy test underneath the stall.

"Take this and then you will know," her best friend spoke.

"Why are you carrying a pregnancy test around in your bag?" Michonne asked through the door.

"This is about you, not me and Shane. And maybe all that fucking is for something...a baby. I don't know, anyways take the test."

Michonne opened the bathroom door.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Andrea nodded her head.

* * *

Michonne headed back to her office and shut the door. She quickly picked up the phone and dialled Rick's number. Michonne looked at the pregnancy test in her hand as she waited for him to pick up. She heard her husband's voice on the other end. There was a moment of silence until Michonne spoke.

"I am pregnant Rick. We're going to have another baby," Michonne smiled.

* * *

 **Two years later...**

"Oh God baby..." Michonne moaned.

"Ride it, ride it like you know how daddy likes it," Rick growled from underneath her.

"Yeah, he likes it like this," Michonne said as Rick slapped her ass. He grabbed onto a handful with the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, I like it like that Chonne."

Michonne was on top, riding Rick hard. She was rotating her hips in a figure eight.

"Cum for me Michonne. I wanna feel you cum for me."

Her fingers gripped his chest and her mouth was parted open. Michonne always looked so beautiful when she rode him like this. He loved the way she felt him and when she was on top she always said he feels bigger and she can't describe how this is possible. He just is.

"I wanna cum for you," she whispered underneath her breath.

She started to breathe harder. Her pussy was getting wetter and wetter by the minute. Rick could smell her arousal in the air; one of his favourite scents. She was close and so was he. Rick needed to tip her over the edge before he could have his own release. He licked his thumb and pressed a finger to her clit, circling fast.

Michonne gasped in air. Her climax was now at its peak. Rick looked up at Michonne as his own orgasm hit him. Michonne continued to ride them both through until they had finished.

"That was so good baby...you're so good. You hit the spot every damn time," Michonne panted, biting down on her bottom lip.

Michonne slowly came to a stop. She looked down at her husband his eyes full of lust and bliss. He stroked his hands over the side of hips and legs.

She got off Rick and lay on her side. He pulled her lips to his.

"Hmmm I love you baby," Rick said, kissing her lips again.

"I love you to Rick," Michonne replied.

It was their early morning sex ritual, which happened more frequently since she found out she was pregnant again. They were currently expecting their third child.

Rick loved seeing his wife pregnant, which was probably why they had the last two children close together. He looked down at her 8 ½ month pregnant belly.

They had both decided that this would be their last baby. The last birth was so traumatic for Michonne that the doctors also recommended, for the safety of Michonne and the baby. It would be safer Rick didn't want to risk losing his wife or newborn child, so they agreed to no more.

* * *

It had been a busy 2 years for the couple. They had just started the re model on their home, adding another lounge area and another room downstairs for their growing family. Things were going good for Rick. He was up for a promotion soon. All the extra shifts were worth it and the extra money to pay for the new extension. Michonne had been made partner at the law firm, so she was able to decide when to work, plus have certain days off with their children.

Their marriage was going great and they rarely argued. Michonne's currently pregnancy was a surprise, but a welcomed one.

Michonne had given birth to their second child, a boy named Andre, over a year ago. Andre was like Michonne in every way. From the colour of her brown doe eyes, to the shape of her nose, to her hair.

"At least one of these kids have got to look like me and inherit my blue eyes," Rick complained.

"Yeah, maybe this one," Michonne smiled at her husband.

They were also hoping that this would be a girl as it would be their last. Michonne was scheduled to have to have a hysterectomy soon after the baby was born.

Life had also changed for their close friends. As Sasha given birth to her second child a boy named Cole.

They all made bets when the baby was conceived because they thought it was the night that Michonne and Rick had Kora- Lee. When it turned out that was the time of conception and all their friends couldn't stop laughing.

Andrea had given birth to her first child with Shane, also a boy, who they named Caleb. Maggie was 4 months pregnant with her and Glenn's second child.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Michonne had been experiencing some pain the last few days in her lower abdomen which came and went.

She wasn't due until two weeks time. But it looked like baby Grimes had other plans as pain shot across her back. She leaned over grabbing onto the kitchen counter.

Rick walked inside the newly renovated kitchen with Andre on his hip. He placed a hand on her lower back.

"I think I am in labour Rick. The baby isn't supposed to be here for another two weeks..." Michonne cried with pain.

"I know, sssh come on, but they're all impatient like their mama. That's why I know this one is a girl," Rick smiled.

They chose not to find out the sex with all three of their children. Rick wanted to know as this was the last but Michonne decided against the idea. She wanted a surprise. Of course Rick had no choice but to agree with his wife. Anything for an easy life.

"Come on good thing ma is already here. She can watch the kids. Let's get you to the hospital," Rick said, leaving the room to go find his mom.

* * *

Michonne was kneeling over the bed. Her hands gripped the bed sheets in knots beneath her. Doing anything she can to try and relive the back pain. But nothing seemed to be working. When she got to the hospital she was 7 cm dilated.

"Owww...Rick..." The pain increased with every minute that passed.

"I am here baby," he tried to sooth her by massaging her hips where the pain was currently residing.

"Come on, you aint got long to go baby. Concentrate on that Chonne, on our baby," Rick said as he used his other hand to stroke circles on her stomach.

Michonne turned her head to the side to look at her husband.

"Ok," she nodded as another contraction hit her. She just about managed to breathe through the pain.

"It must be time now. It's got to be I feel it."

"Ok, Michonne let's take a look then," Doctor Denise said as she put on her white latex gloves.

"Can you turn around for me so I can see?"

Rick and Nurse Tara helped turn Michonne around so she was up-right with her legs spread wide.

"Ok, good I can see your baby's head."

Rick moved to the bottom of the bed taking a quick look. This being the third time he had seen this, he still couldn't get over this feeling of how Michonne brought their children into the world. Rick moved back to the top of the bed and held onto Michonne's hand.

"You have done this two times before you know what to do, chin to chest and push let's get those shoulders out first, then the rest is easy," Denise said as she looked down at the baby's head which had now crowned.

Michonne placed her chin on her chest and pushed.

"That's it baby, listen to what Denise says... you're nearly there." Rick wiped the tears from the back of his hands.

After several hard pushes, Michonne gave her final push, delivering their 8lbs and 6oz third child into the world.

Michonne's eyes swelled with tears as she felt her baby leave her. Rick cut the cord and Denise handed the tiny tot over to Michonne. She placed the newborn on her bare chest as she wiped the mucus off. Denise sat back down between Michonne's legs helping deliver the placenta.

"Michonne, what did we have, tell me please?" Rick whispered.

Michonne slowly opened the white blanket and revealed what they had.

"A daughter. Rick we finally have our daughter," she cried. As Rick wrapped his arms around her, she sobbed into Rick's t-shirt which was now damp in tears.

"What are you going to call her?" nurse Tara asked as she leaned over on the opposite smiling.

"Judith Aria Grimes," Rick spoke. He looked down at his wife and newborn daughter.

Rick leaned down careful not to squash Judith and pecked his wife's lips as more tears slipped from the corner of both of their eyes.

They both looked down at their daughter, who had light brown curly hair. She had Michonne's nose and her light skin tone, which they knew would change in a few weeks time. But when Judith opened her tiny eyes. Rick and Michonne both had a shock. It was her eyes. Judith had inherited her father's piercing blue eyes. Rick and Michonne both looked up at each other and smiled.

After everything they had been through to get to where they were today, Michonne no longer had to wish for what everybody else had. The house, a marriage, and three gorgeous babies? She had it.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Authors note:**

I feel that their journey is over.

Thank you for all the comments, likes, follows, and favourites on this story. I appreciate them all.

Let me know what you think on this final chapter.

I have new stories starting soon so keep a look out for them.


End file.
